


Shhh

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a short dialogue posted on Tumblr and Twitter by Fiftyshadesofswan (https://twitter.com/emmasvibrator/status/677055959248818176)</p>
<p>It's a reaction on all the hate and bullying Lana got on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts), [sultrysweet_tumblr (sultrysweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/gifts), [dreamerforeverd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforeverd/gifts).



> There are probably only two people who understand the blanket thing o.O

The door bell startled Lana from her thoughts. She rolled her eyes and walked slowly to see who it was, not being in the mood to talk to someone right now.

“Jen? What are you doing here?” Lana was surprised. Jen hardly came to visit her, she stopped by just a couple of times, mostly with someone else.

“I came to see you.” Jen pushed herself through the door and closed it. She was carrying a big bag in one, using the other one to pull Lana behind her to the living room.

“Jen, what are you doing? Why are you here? Did something happen?” The brunette’s confusion was growing with every step they took and every sentence Jen didn’t say.

“Shhh.” The blonde let go of Lana’s hand and pressed a finger to her lips to underline her command.

“If you…” Lana’s hands were resting angrily on her hips. She was ready to give Jen a long lecture about disturbing people who don’t want to be disturbed without giving any explanation but she was cut off in the middle of her sentence. Jen pulled out a big blanket out of her bag and before Lana had time to ask what the hell was that, the blonde wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and pushed her down on the couch.

Lana’s anger switched to confusion again.

“Jen?”

“Shh…” The blonde didn’t even look at her, she was fishing for some more things in her bag.

Lana gave up and just sighed. The blanket was soft and huge. She could wrap herself in it whole. It was decorated with red and gray lines put into squares. The colours reminded her on something but she couldn’t remember what.

“There it is!” Jen cried out happily when she pulled a spoon out of her bag.

“Why did you…” Lana felt like a one big question mark. She didn’t understand anything what was going on.

The blonde pulled out a big container with chocolate ice cream and finally sat down next to Lana. She opened it, threw the lit on the floor and stuck the spoon into the brunette’s hand.

“Eat!” She demanded and then wrapped her arms around her friend.

“Can you now please explain what this is about?”

“I read it. I saw everything.”

Lana didn’t look at her and kept nibbling on her ice cream. She can’t be possibly talking about Twitter, can she?

“You are wonderful, you are the kindest person I know, you are beautiful and please don’t ever think about those gross stuff again.” Jen whispered while she pulled the brunette closer to herself and kissed her hair.

Lana finally smiled and relaxed into the embrace.


End file.
